Dog's Galore
by kabutoishot
Summary: When a girl who just can't seem to make friends finds three puppies with strange colored fur appear, what does she do? Well, she keeps them, and they just love to ruin her life. Ku ku ku.... ZetsuXOC Err, me And also a little KibaXOc Me...
1. Three Kids

Okay, I read this story called, "Here Kitty Kitty Kitty" and it was amazing. It was cute at first but then got all sad and emotional at the end. ); It got sad.... but anyways. I thought of somthing where puppy's came in. It may seem like the same idea, but it has a different concept. It doesn't go from all funny and retarded to sad and romantic. This will STAY funny. :3 He he.

I do like me muh Zetsu, so DO THE DISCLAIMER!

... (Zetsu)

(me) COME ON COME ON! WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY HERE!

(Zetsu) None of the Naruto characters belong to Claire.... (But claire... I mean I own me.[Right?{RIGHT?!?!?!?!}])

(Zetsu) Just start Claire.

(me) Fine....

-----------------------------------------------

It was getting tiring being alone at my house all the time. I have almost no friends here in Konoha, and I can't seem to get a boyfriend. Just my luck. And then right in front of my house, a box. A stupid cardboard box. It was raining the day I noticed it in front of my doorstep, and so I opened it (Thinking that it was a package and the mailman was just too plain lazy to wait for me next time I see him. He was a lazy man.) and I found three little puppies.

I usually go for morning walks no matter what the whether was. I'd always look for the mailman to be lazy like usual.

"AWWWW!!!!" I smiled at the three puppies in the box. They were wimpering weakly to me, and I couldn't help but bring them in my house. It wasn't like I lived in an apartment or anything. I owned a house. And my house alloud me to own as many pets and have as many people as I wanted. As long as I didn't harbor anyone bad.

I didn't look at the puppys again until they were inside and moving around freely in my house. I noticed that the one reminded me of a boy fighting some other boy recently. I had to break them up. They were going too hard and begining to break buildings. The boy's name, or at least by his sensei, was named Naruto. The puppy was male, and he had the same frizzy hair that looked crazy. I smiled and laughed a little at his crazy fur. One of the other puppies was also male. He looked like the other boy Naruto was fighting. He said his name a lot of times and I picked it up quickly. His name was Saskue. I could tell by his eyes that he was an Uchiha. The puppy had black fur, and by his butt, the fur flipped up, like a ducks butt would.

I giggled at the duck butt thought. And then I turned my head to the oddly colored girl puppy who was sitting their watching the other two pup's wrestling. I pulled them away quickly and then looked at the girl some more. She reminded me of the final girl that was there at the fight I saw. She had pink hair and wore her head band, like a nerd, on her head. She had short hair that seemed terribly cut off. The puppy's odd pink fur led me to beleive that the puppy was previously owned by her. I shook off the feeling though not caring about them at the moment anymore.

I smiled to the puppys and took them into the kitchen where I put dog bowls on the ground. They all looked at me happily. Ready for food obviously.

The one with blonde hair began to gir at the one with black hair. The pink haired one began to gir at the blonde one. The one with black fur sat their quietly waiting.

I walked over to the cabinet and took out the salt. I loved my salt. And I decided i'd ought to shair the salt with the dogs. Even though it seems highly unhealthy. When I went to reach for some peppers I accidentally knocked over the salt. As I had learned about superstitions, I tapped some salt over my shoulder. It obviously hit the dogs in their heads. They each sneezed. I smiled and laughed at their adorable smiles.

I remembered at that moment that I didn't have a place for them to go to the bathroom. I hurried to my room where I kept the newspapers.

------- Naruto's POV -------

The salt shattered onto my muzzle and I obviosly sneezed. It got into Saskue's hair and I laughed to myself in my head. Until he turned back into a human. I grew jealous of him. Saskue just glared at me and he spread salt in mine and Sakura's hair. We were fortunately dressed in towels already somehow.

"HEY SASKUE!" I yelled to Saskue, ready to attack him at any time now.

"What?" He asked me with a seeming of utter boredom. I thought that he would stand still but he moved to the table. And I thrust my hand foreward a bit too late and I hit my hand into the table. The table broke a peice off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelled aloud.

Sakura, Saskue and I heard the girl coming back and we hurried with getting the salt out of our hair. Once I got all of the salt out I poofed back into a puppy. Sakura was next, and then Saskue last. We were lucky she came in when we had all poofed back.

I went over to her leg and rubbed it, trying to push her over like Akamaru. Akamaru would always try and push me over for some odd reason.

------ My POV -------

The puppy wrapped itself around my leg and I giggled, "Come on Pup! Stop it!" I realized I was falling over and I pushed the dog rubbing my leg away with my foot.

"Don't do that! I almost fell over!" I said making sure they all had their heads down. I sighed and picked them up with a hug following. After that I realized again I had completely forgotten the newspaper! Stupid me! I ran back into my room and grabbed them. They were hidden before and I hurried into the kitchen earlier to check on the pups because I heard a loud yell.

When I made it back into the kitchen. I just realized then that there was a huge hole in my table. I looked at my puppys and then to the table.

"WHO DID THIS?!?!??!" I yelled. The puppys looked at me quickly. I was about to cry, but being me, I had to be strong. So I went to the one drawer that was almost just below the sink. It was just to right. And I opened it to find my super glue. I took it out and headed to the table. The puppys to my surprise were still there by the food bowls. I sighed. I forgot not only to feed them, put the newspaper down, but even now forgetting the superglue.

"I'm so sorry pups!" I walked back to the counter with the pepper I pulled out. I put salt on it, and chopped it up. I then put it in a pan and put some chicken and noodles in with it. I made enough for me, and the puppies. Once I finished cooking the food, I blew on it for a few seconds, and put an even amount of food in each bowl. I smiled to the pups.

"Enjoy my little puppy's!" I put the rest of the food on my plate. Then I hurried over to the newspaper and laid it down in a corner in the kitchen. Then I went over to my plate and grabbed a fork out of one of the other drawers on the other side of sink. I smiled and sighed at the same time when I saw the forks. I couldn't remember if I had done the dishes a few days before or not. And I was glad I did. I sat down at the table where it wasn't broken. I began to eat. And then I looked down to the puppys they were enjoying their meal a lot. They just gobbled it up. The Pink puppy appeared to be angry. the other two appear to be racing to eat their food.

I grred a little, and the puppys looked up to me right away. "Don't eat so fast you two!"

They nodded like they understood. They, NODDED?

"Wait, you understand me?!" I asked talking to puppys, who were all about to eat their meal again when they slowly looked up to me. The one with pink fur nodded.

I laughed. "Heh, I'm going insane! Heh, heh.... Oh god. I'm talking to puppys. I really AM going crazy." I said still looking at the puppys, who nodded in agreement. And their they were again with their nodding.

I stood up and my chair followed me backwards. I pointed at them still stunned. "YOU'RE DOGS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!" I started pacing back and forth in the kitchen with my meal still sitting on the table. Although I didn't realize until the blonde puppy was trying his hardest to get up onto the table that I still had to eat. I laughed at his attempt. And then the black furred puppy hopped up with no ease and shook his head at the blonde one. I grabbed my food right before he was about to take a bite. And then I put it back on the table, but put the puppys on the ground.

I grabbed my food and headed into the living room trying to calm myself down. It worked pretty well especially since I had the windows open. I loved listening to the crickets chirping and the locusts with their loud sounds. It made me smile. And then I looked at my hand to see the blonde puppy trying to take a bite of my food again.

"GET DOWN!" I said as I shoved him onto the floor. I began to eat finally.

My food was actually really good. I saw some of the salt I loved, and I spinkled it over the blonde pup's head. I turned my head to continue eating but a boy appeared in front of me with only a cloth on. I didn't say anything, or move.

"CAN I PLEEEEEEEEEASE HAVE SOME????" He asked like he was the puppy from before. The black furred puppy grabbed his foot. And then he looked down at himself. His face went to a deep red and he stared at me.

"Umm... I can explain!" He said quickly sitting down on my couch.

"O, O, ok..." I said slowly.

"Ok, so-" he was cut off by the black furred dog barking at him.

"SHUT UP SASKUE!" He said as he kicked him back. The pink haired pup bit his leg.

"OOOOOOW!!!!" He yelled as he grabbed his foot, and his towel fell down. I turned my head away and ran to my room, not knowing what to say now. I just sat down and ate the rest of my food. When I finished I opened the door to the three puppys hopping on me. And I ran away into the kitchen where I put the dish into the sink. The puppys followed me and I sighed. I sprinkled more salt over each of their heads.

POOF

POOF

POOF

Was all I heard before I saw three more children in front of me. I knew each one of them. And Naruto wasn't wearing ANYTHING. I covered my face and ran to my bathroom where I grabbed a towel and threw it at him, which I didn't realize it hit his face. But he did eventually wrap it around himself.

I looked at the three of them, and glared.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Saskue stepped forward and smirked, "We got some kind of lock on us from the Akatsuki. My brother and some other dude named Tobi. I can't remember the details on how he said it was going to be broken but something about getting a normal person to fall in love with one of us or kiss sucks cause Naruto-" He was interupted by a loud yell.

"SHUT UP SASKUE! SHE MIGHT LIKE ONE OF US! Maybe..." He said putting his head down slowly.

I laughed at them, "And was the craving for my food a dog instinct?"

"No, it was delicous!" The girl said smiling. I looked at her and put my hand over my nose, grabbing it practically.

"This is so annoying. I shouldn't be dealing with children..." I said to them, but deep down inside I wanted them to stay. I was lonely. And having kids would be fun. It was an adventure. Something out of the ordinary I had never experienced. And It made me smile to have someone. I snapped out of my daze when the blonde boy waved his hand over my face and said with his obnoxiously loud voice to me,

"HEY! WILL YOU HELP US?" He said with no expression.

I sighed and nodded, making the kids high five eachother. They seemed excited. Then they all hugged me, and I smiled, "So you turn to human with salt?" I asked them when they finally let go.

"Yeah. Then when it melts-" Saskue began but was again rudely interupted, but this time by the girl.

"We go back to puppy!" She said smiling and looking to Saskue, who seemed quite irritated. In my head I had already decided the personality of each person.

Saskue- A huge stuck-up jerk who thinks he's all that due to his bloodline. He acts all Emo because his brother killed everyone in his clan other than them.

Sakura- Annoying and weak girl who can't do almost anything other than fail, and get hurt. She intrudes on what everyone has to say and likes Saskue.

Naruto- Loud annoying boy who has the power to pay up for his annoying personality. Yells a lot and fights Saskue to try and impress Sakura, and to show that he has power.

Interesting bunch of kids. I feel bad for their sensei. He has a terrible group.

------------------------------------------

Not the same plot! Anyways, COMMENT PLEASE!!!! I DO LIKE COMMENTS!!!! 


	2. Enter The Akatsuki!

Disclaimer will be first. DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR ALMOST ANY OF THESE PLACES! Other than the house.... And me. :D

Chapter 2!!!! Yayz!

----------------------------------------------

I sighed when I found yet ANOTHER box filled with three more puppies at my front step. Later that day. I sighed as i picked up the box and took it inside and placed it inside of the other box that I found Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue in. I opened the box top, and just let the puppies run. I didn't even pay attention becuase I was exhausted from my long day at work, and worrying about the three kids. I went back to the kitchen and I made the same food I made for Sakura, Saskue, and Naruto. I put it in three different bowls. The food that was left went into the other three bowls. I sighed, and laughed when all of the puppies hurried to the food bowls.

"More mouths to feed. And you- HOLOY CRAP!" I said quickly as I noticed the one puppy with orange fur and black swirls around his eye. He scared me because I thought his eye had a huge scar around it. One of the other puppies was an even more gold blonde than Naruto. The last puppy was Half black and half white. Litterally, A line went down the middle of his body and one half was black, while the other was white. His eyes made me a bit scared. They were yellow. More like a golden yellow. But I just let it go.

They were obviously more people with the weird Jutsu on them. I didn't care. I kept them. They were all so cute. And the one witht he weird swirl came over to me and rubbed my leg. He kept around my leg and rubbed me like a cat. I sighed and sat down on my couch and enjoyed the night time sounds of the locusts and crickets again. Their sound blowing through the air like a heartbeat. I smiled and then felt four feet on me. The orange puppy was up against my face licking me. I smiled and hugged him. I pet his head and scratched right behind his ear, and he started kicking his leg, which made me laugh.

I went over to the kitchen again and grabbed the salt. I wanted to know who were my other three guests. The newer three looked at me when I got the salt. Their tails began to wag wrappidly. And they barked. The one with half white and half black had a weird bark. It would go from quiet and cute to abrupt and mean sounding. It hit me weird.

I walked over to the orange puppy, and because I didn't want them being Human for too long, I only sprinkled one speck of salt on each of them. The three poofs again. I saw three men who this time were nude. And then more rapid and annoying sounds came from behind me. Saskue, Sakura and Naruto were all barking loudly at my new guests. The blonde and the other strange looking man grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall.

I heard barely anything, and I was getting a headache. I heard the new people yelling at me to stay there and the dogs barking loudly. Then there was a kinder voice who was yelling to let me go. I finally got sick of all the noise and me being tired didn't help.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled with the loudest my voice has been for years. Everyone grew quiet, and stopped what they were doing. I pulled my right hand away from the grip of the half white and half black man. He also had a venus fly trap looking thing surrounding his head. I put my hand over my head as I groaned. The sound all came together and started again. The barks, the yelling, the begging, and the crickets and locusts. My mind was going crazy. And then the dogs stopped barking to let me be happy. I then heard the men yelling at me.

"YOU BETTER HELP US!" The man who was half black and half white said in a deep tone. I looked up to him. My face was blushed to a certain extent.

"Yeah, we don't want to be stuck as puppy's, un!" The blonde told me. I sighed. And then the last voice came from no where.

"THANK YOU! WE DO NEED HELP!!! WHAT IS YOUR NAME! MY NAME IS TOBI! I AM A GOOD BOY! AND I LIKE NICE PEOPLE!" He continued, but I stopped listening after a while. I interupted him in the middle of hi sentence to answer.

"My name is Claire. And you're welcome?" I said to him. He was talking loudly, and his voice sounded childish. It made me giggle. It was kind and I enjoyed it. But soon enough, the three all turned back into puppys. I smiled. Finally the silence was back. I was coming to realize why I didn't have many friends. I hated loud noises. I hated them.

I felt Tobi snuggling up against me on the couch. He seemed tired, and I didn't mind. He was friendly or at least seemed so. I only sighed again. The rest of the puppys looked at me. I looked back at them.

"I'll help you all. But I can't take having everyone talking at the same time. So don't do that please. I get horrible head aches. And my head aches can lead to.... Bad Bad terrible things..." I say looking down. I got up and headed for my bed room.

"You guys can go ahead and sleep in my bed with me. Just be warned. I move a LOT in my sleep." I warn the six as I get my pjs and go into my bathroom and change. Somehow Tobi followed me into my bathrrom. I was nude, and ready for a shower. I got in, not realizing I was being watched by Tobi. I turned on the water and grabbed the soap, but me being as clumsy as am, dropped it. I bent down and hurridly grabbed it so the suds wouldn't go away. I set it where I wanted and then heard a thud come from behind me.

I turned around to see a Tobi puppy on the ground with a nosebleed. I picked him up and hugged him close to me.

"ARE YOU OKAY TOBI-KUN?!?!" I said forgetting about my clothes being off and hurrying out of my bathroom passing by everyone who was awake on my bed. I ran to the kitchen (which I forgot to close the blinds...) and noticed a guy ready to sing me a song outside. I placed the puppy in the sink, and heard music playing, and then come to an abrupt stop.

"I'm.... not..... wearing...... any..... clothes......" I said with a deep red on my face. I was a forgetful person if you can see....

The man behind me coughed, and he was covering his nose. I turned around and then hurried to the closest bathroom and put a towel around myself. The guy was my newest friend. His name was Kiba. And he had a big BIG dog of his own named Akamaru. He was only two years younger than me. I had learned to live on my own. (btw, she's supposed to be 16 or if I did the math right....) I looked at Kiba Embarrassesed and my whole face a deep shade of red. I also had a huge fake smile. He laughed at me.

"You're adorable Claire!" He said laughing still.

I smiled and then blushed a deeper shade. And I could hear a gr coming from behind me. It was Tobi, who I placed in the sink with some water in it. So he was soaked. I turned my head and ran over to the sink. I washed off Tobi's nose and then him. His fur had gotten blood on it. I blushed.

"You got a dog?" He asked.

"Yeah. Unfortuneatly, I got six..." I said blushing still. I smiled at Kiba.

"Really? Can I see all of them?" He asked me begining to walk in my house.

"No, NO!" I said quickly. I tripped over wood, and fell on Kiba, He caught me fortunately. I blushed a deep red.

"W, Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! For our date!" He smiled and waved and walked away from the back of my house.

"Bye!" I said as he walked. I shut the blinds and closed the windows. I saw Tobi Behind me who was happily out of the sink and running around me. I sighed.

"Such a freaking handful aren't you?" I said to Tobi. I walked back to where I last placed the salt and got out a few sprinkles. I sprinkled them on Tobi. Of course he glomped me not paying any attention to his nudity. I blushed when he hugged me.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" He yelled aloud.

I tore him off of me still being almost nude myself. And I simply sighed again. I walked into my bathroom shutting the door so Tobi couldn't get in. But I let him in in the end due to his adorable begging. What harm could he possibly do?

I took off my towel when I got behind the curtains and placed it on the toilet seat which was currently down. I turned on the water and hid in a spot there was no water on me until it got warm enough to go under it. I moved into the water and put some shampoo on my hand. I smeared it all throughout my hair that came only about to my shoulder. When I was done with it being all throughout my hair I rinsed it out. And Tobi decided to peek and see if I was done. Which I obviouly wasn't.

He peeked his head into the shower and said happily, "Are you done Claire-San?" I jumped and shoved his head out of the shower.

"No Tobi, I am not done. Please sit on the ground and be a Good Boy." I heard a quiet, "Tobi is good at that!" come from behind me and I continued to rinse my hair with a deep sigh following. When I finished with my hair I soaked up my body. Tobi curious to see if I was done stuck his head in again and asked again.

"Is Claire-San done NOW?" He asked with anticipation. I shook my head and shoved his out of the shower with my foot quickly.

"NO TOBI." I said begining to loose my temper. Once I finished getting all of the suds off of my body I washed my face with my special Face Wash. I turned off the water, and Tobi stuck his head in AGAIN.

"Claire-San is done now?!" He asked cutely. I pushed his head out with my foot and answered.

"YES TOBI, I'M DONE." I was about to slug him right in the face but I kept my cool. I grabbed my towel and dryed myself off. I put the towel over my head, not realizing I had forgotten my pajama's. I looked in one of the bottom cabinets in the bathroom for towels. None. They were all used.

"Crap.... Tobi-kun?" I said to myself and then asked with a taunting voice.

"What do you need Claire-San?" He asked happily.

"Could you go to my dresser and get me some clothes. I need underwear and some night apparel." I said smiling to him.

"Alright Claire-San!" He said as he opened the bathroom door wide open. I slapped my hand to my head. Naruto and Deidara waltzed right on into the bathroom and started to check me out. Witch was annoying me. Tobi finally came back with some night clothes. I was so tired, I didn't realize he chose a linen night dress and a pink thong. Perfect. Just Freaking perfect. Two perverts, one other girl, some creepy guy, a huge jerk, and a childish man.

I slid right into my bed and under my covers. Deidara and Naruto slept down by my waist (being perves...). Sakura slept at the end by Saskue. Tobi slept right by my stomach, just incase I wanted to cuddle him. And the creepy one being right by my head. Which made me scared in the middle of the night. And his glowing eyes would open oftenly and he'd be looking right at me. I sighed and closed my eyes. Finally being able to sleep.

I woke up around 8:00. And I was glad it was a Friday. I was off work on firday and weekends. So my weekend started on Friday. I heard a knock on the door.

Knock Knock Knock

"Who the...?" I asked getting out of bed and disrupting everyone from their slumber. I hurried to the door where the knocks were still persistent. I was barely awake, and didn't realize that Deidara and Naruto had pulled my linen Night dress off during the night. I opened the door, with no one around.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!?!?" Another box with more puppies. I heard the sound.

I am now in deep Crap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... Unlucky me... lol. XD PLEASE COMMENT!!!! :3 


	3. An Embarrassing Moment

lol, more puppies. I'm so lucky.  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!  
Oh, and Btw, Hidan swears a LOT in this chapter.

-----------------------------------

I was afraid of what was inside the box. More puppies? Or maybe dog crap. I was hoping for crap. But my luck guided me in other ways. And I took the box inside. Placing it inside of the last box that came. I opened up the box to see the puppies this time. More weirdo's... Probably Akatsuki. This time there were only two puppies though instead of three. I sighed in a deep releif. But then I sighed in disbeleif. I was stuck with probably FIVE count it, FIVE S-Rank Criminals. And three children I didn't know at all.

I opened the box some more and the two puppies tryed jumping out. I grabbed them quickly though and threw them in my room. I also put a container of salt in there. I hurried to the kitchen and began making pancakes. I had to make a lot. I mean a LOT. I made about Twenty pancakes. And I was glad when I was done. Everyone hurried into the kitchen when I called for breakfast. Two new faces. Just great.

The one swore after every word and the other talked about how much I had to have saved to have bought my house. He apparently likes money. He was practically made of stitches. And he looked like a dismanteled rug. I hadn't paid much attention to everyone walking in the room, but the one who swore I took notice to him being COMPLETELY nude. He had no pants on or anything. At least the money crazed one had the decency to put some pants on.

I sighed and dragged the one to my room. Everyone else enjoyed the pancakes.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU FUCKING PLAN ON TAKING ME BITCH?!" I sighed and went to my dresser. I threw some pants at him.

"Have the indecency to take a pair of pants. By the way, my name's Claire." I said as I turned around once he was done. I put out my hand for a hand shake. He didn't shake it obviously just to be a huge jackass.

"Fucken name's Hidan. Don't give a shit about you. You could fucking die now. I could give a shit." He said as he walked out of the room pulling his pants up more. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to meet eye to eye with him.

"Don't give me that shit." I said with my voice now hard, and unvibrant. Which was unnormal.

"The hell is fucking wrong with you?" He asked wondering about my change in tone so quickly.

"I'm not gonna be dealing with an ass like you. If you wanna be so mean, LEAVE, and stay a dog. I could care less." I said as I shoved him out of my room.

I headed in front of him and sat down at my seat and ate pancakes. I was quiet, and everyone else was vibrant with talk. Although Saskue continued bickering with Tobi. And I began to get a head ache listening to Hidan swearing and fighting with Kakuzu. And then there was Naruto who CONTINUOUSLY bothered Sakura. Tobi sat next to Deidara and continued and continued to repeat, "SEMPAI? SEMPAI? SEMPAI?" and I could have just shot everyone there.

I sighed and continued to eat my pancake outside (Do we remember what she's wearing? :D) I headed outside with my food and listened to the crickets and locusts again. Their chirps soothing my mind so quickly and calmly. They didn't need to touch me. They simply said, "hello!" with their kind and heartwarming chirps.

I noticed a figure in my backyard AGAIN.

"So Claire..." He said blushing and with a nosebleed.

"Wha- OH GOD." I yelled when I looked down at my toplessness and thong. I ran inside with a huge blush. I ran to my room and slammed the door closed and locked it. I ran over to my bed and shoved my head into the pillow. Tears were flowing down my face like a river. And I felt so embarassed. I could have slit my throat right there. Why didn't anyone at the table say anything?! I thought. I was angry, and frustrated. I punched my pillow a few times, and then cryed more.

I was hating these two days so much...

I got up and put some decent clothes on. Which was a simple camo cami that showed my cleavage a bit (I didn't mind at all), and a green fishnet over it. Then I wore blue shorts. I had some underarmer on under it. Once I finished getting dressed I grabbed my diary, and began to write an entry.

Dear Diary,

Well, today fucking sucked. Kiba saw my boobs and it's only around 9 am. I suck at life. What's the whole point of being? God I fucking hate everything.

Worst part of all is I'm stuck with loosers who are stuck as puppies. Five of those loosers are Akatsuki members. Eight extra fucking mouths to feed.

I better be getting money back from each and every one of them. Or else they're each getting a good punch in the face. GAH! I have terrible anger issues.

It's a bad habit for me to start blabbing on about how I want to kill someone. Of course I won't though. Firstly, I don't got the gut. Second, killing is

against the law. I probably would be a mass murderer like the Akatsuki, but I know how to control myself. *Input Deep Sigh* I made a huge

breakfast for the beggers. It gave me a terrible head ache just to listen to everyone bickering, or yelling... Or Fucking Swearing. My newest guest is

a huge religous guy. His name's Hidan, and if he doesn't stop swearing I WILL smack him around. In his most vulnerable state of course. *Input Giggle*

It's fun having them around though. I havn't had anyone other than Kiba come to my house before. It's exciting, and I don't feel so lonely in my new home.

I was going to go to the shelter and get a puppy, but then they appeared... I have to get rid of the kids. They are just a huge headache....

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

It was my bedroom door being knocked on. Everyone had probably finished breakfast and were waiting for me to come out and instruct on how to do the dishes. I laughed to myself a bit at the thought. They probably wouldn't help me for crap. I laughed again, hearing the loud knocking once more. I got up off of my bed. I hurried over to my closet and placed my diary on the top shelf. I grabbed the salt filled bowl and put it up on the top of my dresser.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS TAKING YOU SO FUCKING LONG?!?!" I jumped a bit when I heard his loud voice. It disrupted the calm sounds of birds in the morning. Their cooing entering through my window that I had opened in the night because it gets very hot.

"GIVE ME A SECOND." I yelled out snapping from my daze and hurrying over to the door. I heard a few poofs, and then unlocked it. I opened it slightly and got a wrath of puppies pushing on the door and jumping on me.

I sighed and said, "At least one of you guys is helping with the dishes." At that thought everyone jumped off of me and backed away, other than Tobi, who simply looked at me confused, and then licked my face. I hugged him, and then put him off of me. I grabbed the closest puppy other than Tobi near me. Witch happened to be the half black and half white man. I didn't know his name yet. This could be a great time to get to know him! I smiled at that thought and I got up, holding the puppy in my hand. I moved him into different posistions, not knowing which one would work. Most of them turned out awkward, so I just left him hanging in my hand.

"Why did you choose me?" He asked with a soft voice. It cooed in the air and made me blush a little. His voice was calm, and sounded so nice. I wanted to hug him.

"WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME?" He asked with his darker tone of voice. It snapped me back to where we were going.

"The kitchen." I said not realizing his question.

"What?" His kind voice asked.

"We're going to the kitchen." I told him, still not even realizing what his question was.

"RETARD. I ASKED WHY YOU CHOSE ME TO DO THIS DAMN CHORE WITH YOU." His dark tone of voice made me jump a little, but I looked down at him. We made it into the kitchen right when I was going to answer.

"You were the closest puppy near me." I said. And then it hit me. They could all talk as puppies? I looked down at him and smiled. I shrugged and grabbed the salt container from my highest cabinet that was above my sink. I placed him on the floor, where he simply sat down. And I shook some salt onto his head.

POOF!

A nude man was in front of me, I blushed a deep red and ran to the bathroom to get a towel. I hurried back and threw it at him. He stared at me with a smirk.

"What?!" I asked furiously. He smiled and then turned to his normal face. Wich was blank. I smiled at him. And then sighed. I turned my head to the many dishes in the sink I learned that they ate EVERYTHING I made. I sighed and grabbed two towels, handing one over to the man. I grabbed a dish and began to scrub.

"So," I began. Trying to make small talk as we did the dishes, "I don't know you're name."

He smiled to me, not with his angery smile but a smile that seemed like it cooed, just like his soft and kind voice. "Zetsu," He said at first, "Fucking like it or don't." His angerier voice replied back.

I smiled and continued onto another dish, "It's a nice name." I said with my mousey voice. I felt like a mouse then. And he was a huge Venus flytrap. He was a bit taller, and larger than me.

"Th, thanks..." His voice went into the air, and it made me blush a deeper red. He had finished three dishes while I was on my fourth. I smirked. There were luckily only 13 plates. Then I looked at the silverware. They were everywhere at the bottom of the sink. They had hidden themselves below the plates.

"So," He began this time. His voice sounding a bit raspy. I couldn't tell if he was blushing, but I think he was due to my comment, "What do you think will happen if we break this damn Jutsu?" His darker voice asked me.

"You might kill me. And if anyone else finds out about you then I can just move. Although..." I said biting my lip. I was remembering how kind Kiba had been the past few days or so. He was pacient at where she worked, concidering she worked at a daycare with him. He was so.... The oppisite.

"Although?" His kinder voice asked.

"Well," I blushed thinking about Kiba, "I think I like this one guy."

He looked at me with a bitter smirk and then smiled. His face, which now I could tell, was in fact red. I smiled and blushed a bit. We had finished the plates by now and started on silverware.

"So what's that guys name?" He asked me. I was trying to depict from his voice if he was curious or just trying to talk to help time go by.

"K, Kiba." I said slowly. And he surprised me by slowing down on his half of the silverwear.

"Hm." He said to himself quietly. I blushed, and my hair wasn't covering my face.

"But, I'm not sure if he's right for me. I'm almost the complete opposite." I said with a sigh. He looked at me again.

"You're much luckier than me, and Kakuzu." He said quietly.

"Why?" I asked blushing. I wanted to know more about him.

"Becuase... We look, different...." He said turning his head down. I put all of my silverware down and went over and hugged him.

"You don't look different. You look pretty cute." I said to him. He had stopped, and his face was at a full red state.

"You, don't understand." His voice staying calm and quiet.

"What don't I understand?" I asked as I let go of him and backed up to my dishes post.

"I have a freakish habit..." He said even more quietly. I heard him though. I continued the dishes.

"What habbit?" I asked in a low voice like him.

He looked at me, and turned his face down to continue, "Cannibalism." He told me just as he finished with his part of the dishes. He threw everything that he used to wash the dishes on a counter to the left of the sink and hurried out of the room.

"I can make do." I told myself happily finishing my half of the dishes. I was a bit freaked out at first. But if he eats other people, then we can't help it. And you know what, he seems pretty decent. I decided that point on I would get him some..... Human flesh.

-----

As the day went on I got to know everyone a bit better. And when it was 6:00 I hurried to my room to get changed. I looked in my closet and found two dresses I liked. One being blue, and having noodle straps and it went down just a few inches below my knees. I giggled to my term. The other dress was a dark shade of green and went down to my knees and it hat no straps what-so-ever. I sighed. Both dresses were really pretty. And my date was at 7...

I heard prancing footsteps coming into my room and I turned my head to see Tobi. And then Zetsu came in. With Hidan and Kakuzu following. Then Sakura and Naruto. Then lastly came Saskue and Deidara glaring at eatchother. Probably just a predicament earlier. I looked at them all and held up the two dresses. Tobi went on my leg jumping.

"Which dress you guys?" I asked, with mostly everyone heading for my strapless dress. Then there was Sakura and Zetsu on the other side. I laughed.

"Six to two!" I said happily. Zetsu looked down and padded under my bed. I didn't pay no mind to him because he had no perverted thoughts, or at least so far I knew him.

"Could everyone leave please? Although..." I grabbed Sakura, "Could you stay. I need you're help on somthing else." Everyone wanted to stay and hear about where I was going but I shoved them out with my foot. They all scratched on the door.

"I have a problem." I began to tell Sakura, "But I don't have any bra's that match with this color. Nor do I have any strapless bra's. I have one clear strapped bra but it's in the laundry." I told her.

She looked at me, "Well, Black would go best with that if you have it. Or you could coordinate it with a light green color and wear light green pants that match it." She told me walking over to my closet and looking around. She grabbed a light green bra and pulled it out. It fell in front of my bed. I paid no attention to it. Until she threw over some light green pants and the bra was missing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Not having such a great day. lol.

I would really like to know you're oppinion on all this stuff....

PLEASE COMMENT!!!!! :D 


	4. Damn You Deidara!

DISCLAIMER. Being done by Tobi San!

(Tobi)Hi! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!  
(Me) Yes Tobi, you are, now please do the disclaimer.  
(Tobi) Claire-San does not own me or any of the people on here. Other than herself! And the house.... :D (Me)... Thanks Tobi!

Now lets start!

------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed. No, not more puppies, no not anything near that. Well sort of. I laid myself down on my bed with my dress from the date still on. I could have cryed right then and their. I had just lost all chances of being with Kiba. Now he thought I was a freak. I can't even see him again. God Damn you Zetsu.

------------------ A GREAT RECAP OF THE DATE / THE REST OF THE DAY ---------------------

(before where we left off) I looked around and saw no bra. Zetsu must have grabbed it. I didn't think he would cause this much trouble. I got to my knees and lifted up my bed covers. I saw Zetsu holding a bra in his mouth.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled. Everyone on the otherside of my door scratched even harder and wimpered louder. The voices, and the irritations.

"SHUT UP! AND GET OUT HERE WITH MY BRA ZETSU!" I could hear a few chuckles from outside my door. And right as he was about to come out, he zoomed past my head and jumped up onto my closet. He pulled himself up to the top where the salt was and rubbed his head in it.

POOF!

He was human again. This was just great. A guy with my bra in my room as I was about to get changed into a nice outfit. I sighed. I held out my right hand with the other going on my face. The wimpering from my door began again. And my head was spinning in every dirrection. I just wanted my bra back. Is that SO much to ask for?

Finally I felt the bra in my hand and I opened my eyes to see Zetsu on the floor handing me my bra. It was an awquard moment at first. But I grabbed it and then grabbed my dress and pants and ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and sighed with releif.

"Finally, I'm alone, and in a-" I was disrupted by a head popping up right in front of me.

"Thought me wrong. Heh..." He said with his dark voice. I sighed.

"Get the fuck out now." I told him, with my temper begining to rise.

"Why? I gave you your bra back and you let me watch you change." He said, trying to get me to agree. His dark voice talking for the whole time. I could tell his lighter side had no intention of doing this. Or maybe he did. I didn't understand him anymore.

"No. Get the FUCK out NOW!" I began to yell on some words. He stared at me and stood there with his body fully out of the ground.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING STUTTER!" I yelled. My temper begining to fly off the charts. He continued to stand there and wait for me to start changing.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I grabbed and threw him out of my bathroom breaking the hinges and the door open. He flew right through the door, slaming into the wall. He slid down the wall slowly making a screachy noise. I went into the shower and closed my curtains. I changed in the shower quickly and ran back to my bed. I placed my clothes down on the bed. I ran over to Zetsu's side, not even remembering what happened.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I asked quickly flipping him over. He was knocked out cold. I hugged him and put his back to the wall. I was changed into my nice clothes, and now I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not. I had to take care of him.... But Kiba.... Caring for Zetsu should come first I told myself. The other puppys finally opened the door and charged in. They ran over to Zetsu with Kakuzu shoving his way to the front.

"What did you do to him?" He asked surprised.

"I, I don't know!" I said frightened. I hugged Zetsu. I felt terrible. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. I came back into the room and everyone had left. He was a puppy again, and he had fainted. I put an ice pack on his head.

"I'll be back later." I told him, after kissing his forehead.

I grabbed my purse, which seemed unusually heavy. I thought that my extra working just paid off, and the extra cash is starting to weigh up. I smiled to that. And I ran to the door realizing the time was 6:40. I had wasted almost all of my time fighting with him. I opened the door and then shut it. I locked it behind me and ran to the right.

I finally found myself at the restraunt I was going to meet Kiba at. I smiled with releif when I saw him out front. I hurried over to him.

"You're a bit late." He said as he pointed to a clock above the restraunt. It was 7:09. I jumped.

"I'm so sorry! My new puppys are such a hassel!" I said with my head down. He put his arm around me, and I smiled and put my head up. I blushed to his great smile back. I blushed even deeper.

"Let's head inside." He said as we walked in together. He held my hand, and I simply blushed as we walked to the front desk lady.

"Reservations?" She asked us looking like we were crazy.

"Yeah." Kiba said smiling to me.

"Name." The woman said seriously. She glared at us, becasue we were two kids.

"Kiba. and Claire." He said. That was what he told her then.

"Alright. Right this way please." She told us still glaring.

We sat down at a table that was against the wall I sat my purse down right next to me. I finally had the chance to notice what he was weaing. He was wearing what he normaly did, and I smiled. I looked at my purse to get somthing out, and then I saw someone, or somthing. I saw one stupid little puppy that fit into my purse. To be exact. It was Deidara. I sighed and Kiba turned his head to me quickly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. His concern made me blush and I zippered my purse up right away.

"Just forgot to feed the puppys. But they'll be okay." I said lying to him.I felt horrible lying to him. I mean, he was super nice, and he had so few cares in the world. Me on the other hand had eight puppies that bothered me to death. I truely could shoot them all.

"That's good!" He said blushing. We both had no idea what to say.

"So what's it like taking care of dogs at your house?" I asked trying to start a conversaion. And once he started he just kept going.

"Oh! It's kind of hard, but it's so fun too! I mean, Akamaru is the main dog I take care of but sometimes i'll take care of my sisters dog." He continued and I just listened. After a while of him talking about memorys of him and Akamaru I lost track. My head still facing him, but my mind off. I was begining to get bored. And then.... Somthing strange. It felt weird.... I knew what it was right then.

"Hey, Kiba, I gotta go use the restroom. But could you order me a salad? Since we're getting the fettucini, I sort of want a salad..." I told him as I ran to the bathroom with my purse, forgetting once again, that something was in their.

I hurried into one of the stalls and pulled down my pants. (Awquard...) I sat down and opened my purse with Deidara sticking his head out. I jumped for a second. His nose began to bleed and I slapped him. I shoved his head down into my purse and grabbed what I needed.

(I don't need to describe what happens.)

I hurry and pull my underwear and pants up and put the purse over my shoulder. I walk to the sink and wash my hands with soap. The sound of the water was soothing for some odd reason. Maybe I needed a nice shower when I got home...

I hurried back out of the bathroom and sat in our table. I smiled to him.

"Bad timeing I guess." He laughed, and I laughed with him. I was surprised he had any idea what was going on.

My salad finally came, along with two plates and our noodles. We gave our server back the two extra plates. And we smiled at eachother. I was glad that he was here with me. And my face became fully reddened with blush when we began to munch on the same noodle. Sort of like Lady and The Tramp. I blushed. I bit off the rest of my half and he finished. We didn't kiss but our faces got really close. I smiled to him. And then, right then, when our faces were so close, I closed my eyes and he did too. Then My purse burst open and life came out.

BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!!

I jumped and hit my forehead off of his and we sat there rubbing them for a few seconds. I realized Deidara had gotten out of the purse and I looked at where he was. There was a huge choclate fountain coming by and he had jumped up struggling to get on it. I ran over to him and grabbed him. He yanked himself away and jumped up onto the fountain. He drank the choclate and I looked at him with much worry.

"Oh god." I said as his pupils grew smaller. He jumped up onto one of the guests and then jumped off. He ran around crazily as I chased after him, almost running into five people. He ran under tables, and knocked them over. The people and their food fell. He ran under mine and Kiba's table and Kiba was knocked out of his seat. I grew a deep red face from embarassment. I jumped and grabbed Deidara's little crazy body. The main lady came over to me with noodles in her hair. She pointed her hand for me to get out. I sighed and took my little monster I call a puppy back to my house to clean him off.

When I opened the door, everyone came running over to me, jumping happily that I was home. I took Deidara to the bathroom, not saying a word. Everyone following me right in their. I turned on the water and made it a decent temperature and placed Deidara in the water. I began to wash his fur with the shampoo I use.

"You guys really suck." I said to everyone finally.

"It was Zetsu's idea!" Deidara said with a sheepish smile. I glared at Zetsu who just stared at me and whistled.

Zetsu had turned human again and he appeared behind me. He rubbed my back. He didn't help at all. And I put my head down on my right arm, which was on the bath tub siding. And I cryed. It came down like a river. I felt horrible. My date and any chances of being with Kiba just got tossed in the air. I can't go back to the restruant, which was the nicest one in town. And I just made a fool of myself right in front of him. I cryed even harder, huccuping as it went. Mostly everyone left, other than Zetsu who sat on the toilet, and Deidara who was in the tub.

I cryed. I couldn't stop. I didn't know why either. And I stopped scrubbing Deidara off, I lost all care. I washed off my hands in the tub and set out a towel for Deidara to dry on. I walked to my room, ready and tired for bed. I slammed it shut after I was in. And I even locked it. I grabbed my pjs and headed for my bathroom. I walked in, with no door to protect me if they stompeded in. I didn't care. I just lost my last chance to a normal life. I got undressed and started the water. Once the tub was full I got in. I sat in the tub for probably an hour. No one dared disturb me.

My happiness went from ninety to zero. I never thought I could be happy again. And I sighed. Zetsu appeared by the tub, and waited for me to yell at him. My care had flown out the window. He looked at me for a while. He seemed to have no perverse intentions. He put his head down, seeming sorry. I didn't give him any expression in return. I felt like a broken heart. My dreams, my hopes, they all just seemed to go out of me. They were'nt there anymore. He disappeared back into the ground. I stayed in the tub water until it got cold. My skin was prunish. I put my pajamas on, and opened my bedroom door. Everyone flooded in like usual to go to bed. I turned off the lights. Then headed for my bed where I hid under my covers.

I cryed some more. Everyone surrounded me as puppys. They didn't help because I didn't care. I just didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------

DEPRESSION. lol. We hope for things to change.  
(Which they will. Or maybe)  
PLEASE COMMENT PEOPLEZ!!!!!!!!!!

Alright, so two chapters for today because I haven't been posting anything lately. I've had these all prepared. 


	5. Forgiveness? A New Joy

**U people understand that the Naruto Characters DON'T belong to me. SO yah. We'll cut to the chase. :D**

* * *

I opened my eyelids slowly. Not paying attention to who or what was around me. I felt a puppy lick my face and remembered yesterday. Deidara. Running.....

Kiba....

I stared at the puppy, not noticing who it was. I just stared at them for a while until my eyes adjusted. And there in front of me was Hidan. He licked my face again. I pushed him away from me and I heard a thump. Which I hurried my back up and put my hand on my head, feeling the rush of blood going down my body from my head and the short aching and dizzy feeling fell upon me. I listened again to Hidans words.

"WHAT THE..." He continued but it just fazed into Yada yada yada fuck yada shit yada yada is your problem?! and so on. Things finally became straight. And my mind cleared.

"FUCKING THROWING ME ON THE FLOOR?!" Hidan yelled loudly, and my head began to buzz. His loud voice just triggered a migraine.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back to him after the 50th F-Bomb.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO-" I put my hand over Hidans mouth before he could say anything else. I sighed and then a Tobi puppy jumped up on my face. I sighed and picked him up. I then slowly placed him beside me, and took my hand away from Hidans mouth. Which I regreted.

"DON'T FUCKING PUT YOUR HAND OVER MY FUCKING MOUTH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled loudly. I sighed and picked him up off of the ground and him yelling what the fuck. I sighed, and I dispised his much unneeded swearing. I could have punched Hidan, but I didn't want to get on his bad side. He is an Akatsuki after all. And if they ever turn back into human then he can come after me and kill me. Which I don't want happening. That would be the worst thing to happen.

In my train of thought and Hidan swearing to put him down, there was a gentle knock that made everyone quiet. I placed Hidan down next to me on my bed and got up. I was glad I was in my pajamas, and I quickly headed for the door. I looked out the small glass window and saw something that made me want to cry. Another box. Who keeps giving me puppies?! I can't afford this! I can't even make enough for me let alone everyone else. Well, it's time for all of them to get jobs, or else I'm moving to another place.

I opened the door and looked at the now soggy box full of puppies. I looked up at the sky to see the rain falling. I felt bad for these guys. They were in the rain for who knows how long. I smiled, and grabbbed the box filled with the extra puppies. I carried it quickly into the main room where I had the other boxes, which I placed the newest box into the other boxes. I slowly opened it and peeked in. As soon as I did so though, my mind was sent to a different place, and I saw a man. Itatchi Uchiha? OH GOD! HE USED SHARINGAN! I looked down to myself to see I had no clothes on, and I gulped for dear life. But then I smilked. I closed my eyes and then opened them again, but with a strange looking eye. My eye activated, and immediately, the jutsu broke, and Itatchi was now using Sharingan on himself. I sighed with releif. My eye allowed me to reverse the attack on someone. So if someone punched me, then they would just be punching themselves.

I opened the box the rest of the way to see four more puppies. The whole Akatsuki?! I jumped when the two boys who weren't Itatchi jumped on me. I fell backwards, surprised by their attack, and then I saw a girl with blue hair come out of the box behind them. I smiled, Well at least there's one girl in the Akatsuki. But then I felt shark razor teeth puncture into my shoulder. I yelled from the horrible pain, and instantly the heard of puppies ran out of my room to my aid. And to my surprise, Zetsu quickly jumped and shoved the puppy who was biting me off my bleeding shoulder with a chomp mark.

"Are you ok?" Zetsu's kinder voice asked hoping for a yes, but I shook my head and pointed to my bleeding shoulder. Zetsu was attacked all of a sudden by a blue blob, or the one who bit me and he was thrown off. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"**HELP US.**" He said angrily.

I nodded and smiled, "You could have asked. I would have said yes considering now the whole Akatsuki is here." He looked at me shocked and then back at the other 8.

"Who are those three?" He asked looking at Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue, and Saskue immediately charged at his brother. I quickly used my free hand to grab him and pull him away. I let out a deep and irritated sigh.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue." I told him as he nodded. And then the other male, whom was orange and had peircings surrounding his nose came up to me. his eyes were like boards you throw darts at, and in the center was the bulls eye. I giggled to myself, and he quickly walked close to my face.

"Help us, and we won't kill you." He said with no emotion. Everyone was quiet when he said that, and I sighed.

"I will." I said as my sighing frown turned to a week smile. He nodded and jumped off of me, and helped me up. I was releived when they gladly helped my with my shoulder, and it was nice having the girl and Sakura around. And when breakfast was ready, I hurried to my room where everyone was at, and pulled down the salt. I gently placed it on the ground and was glad that everyone made a line for the salt. I went back to the kitchen and sat down in my chair, which was the only chair at the end. I was running out of places for everyone, so I made one half that could sustain around 3 people on one end and the other end being a buffet. I stood up remembering that I had to tell them not to go outside.

The first person to come to the table was the man with peircings. I smiled to him and directed him to sit down at the table. He gently smiled back to me and nodded as he sat down.

"We never got an introduction! My name is Claire." I said smiling and directing the girl next to him.

"I'm Pein, and this is Konan. I'm the leader of the Akatsuki." He told me as I directed the last person to sit with them, which was a failure because Deidara wanted to be by me. Deidara hurried over to the couch and sat down. I smiled to his happyness. After Deidara got his food Itatchi was after. I smiled to him, even though he didn't know my name.

"My name's Claire, you're Itatchi right?" I said smiling to him. He nodded with a ,hn, to it. I sighed when he went over to the couch and sat down next to Deidara. Next was a blue man, who was the one who bit me. He seemed flustered for some reason, and I smiled to him.

"My name's Claire, and you are?" I asked kindly. He jumped to my kinder wording and he quickly answered me in a kinder tone.

"I'm Kisame. Sorry about bititng you and all..." He said as he hurried to sit next to Itatchi. _He seems so flustered around me for some odd reason. Maybe it's just girls._ I shrugged to myself and greeted Tobi, who hugged me and I directed him to the main room. He nodded and skipped over in front of the couch where he sat in front of Deidara. I smiled and giggled. Then came Hidan, and Kakuzu to follow, and I directed them to the couch too. Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue were after and I directed them to my extra room, which simply had my Ninja Equiptment. Lastly was Zetsu. My stomach churned for a second when we met face to face, and I blushed when I realized his tall structure, and I smiled. I pointed him to my bedroom, and he nodded.

I grabbed my own breakfast with another plate and walked into my bed room, and saw Zetsu simply laying on my bed, he looked at me. I was holding two plates, and then his normal face turned to confusion. He didn't grab a plate, and I think he thought I wanted to_...._ in my bed. And I handed him a special plate. It didn't have much, but his face glowed when he spotted what he liked. A hand. I smiled to him, and he nodded.

"When did you go out and get this?" He asked me quietly.

I smiled to him, "Early this morning I went out for a jog and I found a dead body laying in the street. I took it and made a meal for you." I said with my voice becoming more and more quiet as I talked. He gazed at me with happiness. "**Thanks.**" He said simply and began to eat his strange meal. I smiled, and I could tell a blush had grown on my face. Did I like this jerk? No, I was only for Kiba. Even though my chances were dim. In the middle of my thoughts I heard a knock on the door, and quickly everyone ran and hid in my room to wait and transform back into puppys.

"C,Claire?" I heard from outside. My face grew an even deeper blush. _He wasn't ashamed of me? Maybe he came over to scold me..._ I ran to the door and quickly grabbed the handle. My hand turned and I pulled the door open for the man outside to enter.

"K, Kiba?" I asked shyly. He smiled and he closed the distance between me and him. His arms gently and quickly wrapped around me, and his head fell onto mine. His breathe was gentle, but it moved my hair being that powerful, and teeth could be heard clacking together. Out of nervousness I guess.

"I'm sorry about last night." He apologized hugging me tighter. I smiled and my own arms wrapped over his shoulders, and my right arm moved up and onto his head, and I felt his fizzy and brown hair.

"It's not your fault Kiba. It's mine." I told him, trying to make him feel differently about the night.

"How about it's neither of our faults." He said to me whispering into my ear. And I heard a burst of barks come from my room, and then the door slammed open. The first puppy to be seen was Deidara, the only one Kiba knew of at the time. _I have to think of names for them, and quick! I could just called them by the first letter of their names and say it's a nickname!_

"Hey D!" I said happily turning around and picking him up. He looked at me confused, and I quickly stared at him and then back, trying to tell him that Kiba couldn't know about their status. He nodded, understanding and I twirled around, handing the puppy to Kiba.

"He's a cute pup!" He said taking Deidara from my hands and looking at him. Deidara simply kept a puppy like smile and when he was set down he ran right over to my legs. Then next to be picked up was Tobi, whom kept jumping up onto my leg, begging to be next. I smiled and picked him up, showing his odd coat to Kiba, who jumped at first to the site of the odd colors.

"W, What's up with his coat? Did you paint him or something?" He asked with a snicker afterwards. I shook my head and pointed down to the other pups.

"This is the color they all started as when I found them in the boxes."I told him and his eyes went down, only to find Kisame, the blue pup first.

"H, HE'S BLUE?!" He asked confused. I nodded and we walked over to the couch.

"Yah, that one's pink." I told him pointing to Sakura. He smiled, and then seemed to be deep in thought.

"That looks like Sakura... And that one looks like Naruto... And Saskue?" He asked sympathetically. I nodded and began to talk about other things, trying to keep the confused boy in front of me occupied with other things. After a while I finally got him to calm down, and he enjoyed having Tobi rub up against him like a cat, and he smiled and laughed at how friendly he was while I, or Itatchi was in the corner hiding from us with Kisame who simply lay next to him. The two were gosh darned adorable, and I couldn't help but let out a little aw. Kiba laughed at me for a moment at my weakness for adorable things. I smiled back at him, and slapped his arm in a bit of anger.

"Don't laugh at me, they're cute!" I said glaring at him, and smiled and put his right arm around my shoudlers, forcing a small meep out of my lips, and a blush to grow across my face. His body heat was like a fertilizer, and it helped my blush grow deeper and redder as his other arm wrapped around my other side, and his face was so close to mine. My blush had grown such a deep red it was like blood splattered on my face.

Unfortuneately, Zetsu didn't want our perfect moment to happen...

* * *

**XD I leave you readers here just to make it better. So that you have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. :3 Meow.**

**Zetsu-I 3 U Claire- :D *glomps Zetsu whom regrets saying he hearts me*  
Zetsu- =x=''**

**Don't forget to comment! And check out my other stories! X3 3**


End file.
